The problems of information dissemination and absorption are manifold. With particular reference to absorption of information through the eyes, the problems associated with poor, small, or indecipherable print are well known. If the reader or observer has poor eye sight, either through illness or infirmity, these problems are compounded.
As is not uncommon, the difficulties described above are exacerbated where the reader does not possess sufficient financial means to purchase, for example, large-print literature, magnifying lenses, or corrective eye glasses.
Approaches taken to solve these and related problems include hand-held magnifying lenses, or magnifying lenses supported by other means. Especially in the case of hand-held magnifying lenses, however, such approaches tend to be cumbersome and unwieldy because they do not leave the hands free to perform other tasks, such as writing, during the reading process because one hand is inevitably occupied by holding the magnifying lens.